eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
MovieMakers
Movie Makers is an eddisode made in April 20, 2009. It features Edd,Tom, and Matt attempting to make a movie. Plot The story begins with Tom walking down a street and seeing a video camera in a store's window with a sign saying "Make Your own Movies!" He then runs around the area in circles carrying the new video camera and its equipment until Edd spots him and asks what he's doing. This causes Tom to stop in mid-air and excitedly tell Edd that he just bought a new camera. Edd asks how much it cost Tom, but Tom says that the price is not important and explains that the camera will change their lives forever. Edd asks again how much it cost, and Tom says it cost all of their savings, but explains that it will pay for itself in time. They then record Matt running into a vending machine and getting free chocolate. He gets the chocolate but then the machine falls over and nearly flattens him. Matt sighs in relief but it flips over again randomly squishing him. Edd then asks how this will get them money.Tom uploads the video to YouTube and waits for the "fame-I mean, money." The only view they get is from a CEO from the internet who runs to tell everyone that what Matt has done is the most important discovery since air. Unfortunately, he trips over a wire and blows himself and the internet building up. This disables the internet so Edd decides to make a proper movie. Tom says that he will write the script, Edd will find props, Matt will do special effects, and Shoe will find them a star. Tom comes up with an idea for a movie called Space Cats after talking to his brain and rejecting 3 other ideas (Which all included Space Cats as a subplot). Meanwhile, Edd and Matt are getting special effects and props ready. Shoe is auditioning several people for one of the starring roles, making one cry like a girl and another just seem sad. Finally he chooses the next person, a girl (Laurel) who is wearing pink shoes with red hearts. Presumably, Shoe picks her because "he" is in love with her sneakers. Next, Edd asks why Laurel got the part. Tom states that she would add some well-needed sex appeal. Matt says "What about my DVD?" and holds up a DVD case that says "Matt on Matt Action". The others stare at him in shock. They film the movie, burn it in the microwave, and settle down to watch it. Laurel says that she thinks they're a great team, when suddenly Shoe comes flying out of nowhere, knocking (or killing) her out and putting her facedown on the floor in a pool of blood. He drags her away to possibly make love to her shoes. Meanwhile the others watch the film. After it is over, they comment on which parts they liked best, as the girl's body is dragged down the hallways, trailing blood. The boys believe the film to be "brilliant", despite its laughable quality in terms of acting, editing, and effects. The boys somehow distribute the movie to theaters, hoping for it to be a hit. Tom remarks that even if they don't, it's "not the end of the world". Unfortunately, after the movie airs publicly, the boys emerge from the theater to find London in complete chaos, as the city is reduced to a raging inferno and panicked citizens shouting, "It's the end of the world!" Another survivor screams "That movie was terrible!", the film apparently having been so bad that it caused global destruction. Tom then remarks, "See? This is why you guys should never listen to me", and the credits roll. After the credits, Edd spots Shoe in the bedroom apparently making love to Laurel's shoes, much to his shock. Trivia *The Video within the flash Tom made and posted on youtube (Matt getting crushed by the vending machine) inspired many fans to post the individual clip from that episode to real YouTube. *When Edd states the the movie is "Brilliant!" The subtitles flash "Terrible!" *When Tom is writing the script, you can see a checkered pattern tie on the lamp (which is owned by Tom in real life) *Below the numbers of the microwave, it says "WTF". *The poster next to Tom's camera says "Battle Royale with cheese". *Shoe's mug says "Don't Mug Me". *Various signs in the park say things like 'Keep of the grass, it has feelings too' or 'Book depository hill' *On the conveyor belt in the sandwich factory there is a severed arm. *When the video is posted on YouTube, the description is: LOLL GINGER MATT GETS CRUSHED BY A VENDING MACHINE AND OH NO I RUINED THE PLOT IN ONE SENTENCE. *When Tom sees the camera, Essy passes by. *In the costume department, the four costumes are a coat, a chicken suit, a fish suit, and an army suit. *In the scene where Tom is running in circle, on the wall, it says "@ould" *When Tom said looks like we have everything we need. The everything on the subtitles spelled'' everytighn'' *On the "Choco" vending machine, the options are labelled "Yum, Yum, Yum, Yuk, Yum" *The "Top Secret Military Base" Says "Well, it used to be". *Matt's checklist says 'Sound Effects' 'Exploding Pineapple' 'Pirowtechniks Pyrotechnics' 'Falling Dummies' and 'Laser Bees'. *Matt's DVD says 'Not suitable for anyone EVER' *The clapboard says 'No way hosay' *When Edd takes a tank, Paul is in the stand, dressed as the soldier that doesnt care from Moving Targets. *The Tank's serial number is "CDT-01" (the same as in Moving Targets). *The above two points suggest that the base Edd steals the tank from is the same one featured in Moving Targets. *At the end the movie theatre is called "Conviniently-placed Cinema." - c''onveniently is spelled wrong. *The "''Convinienly-placed Cinema" is placed right next to the Big Ben Tower. *Right after they finish watching the film, Edd can be seen wearing a white shirt that says "SMEG HEAD". * *On the Youtube page of Matt's video, the url and the embed code are: "Http://if.you.readthis.you/are?/lame794809340934....." "Http://no.seriously.you/are/lamer/than/lameboy781.....". * On the Youtube page, the related videos are: "Something about machines" by "username", "And now for something completely different" by "ThatsWhatSheSaid" and "Camwhore Diaries" * There are three notes in Harry's office, A green note that says: "Harry isn't happy?", A pink note that says: "Newgrounds" and a yellow note with random scribbles on it. * The Space Shuttle's name is "CCC P" * The DVD player's company is "PHONY" a parody of Sony. * The label on the DVD is "SPACE CATS special edition" * There's a console named "Skie" (a parody of Sky) under the DVD player and next to it there is a DVD named "NOT PORN" * Several real UK store chains are parodied in the film - Woolworths (Worthless), WHSmiths (WTFSmiths) and Marks and Spencer (Sharks and Spencer). * After Matt is crushed under the Choco machine, there is also shop behind Edd called "BUYSTUFFHEREPLEASE" This is probably not a parody of a real shop. * The baby used by Matt for the alien death scream looks like Tommy from Rugrats. * The Other Matt, Who helped The Real Matt with his DVD Could Possibly be the Matt Clone that was Kept in Spares. * The Episode Has Subtitles. * When the CEO of the Internet discovers Tom's video, he is wearing a badge that says CEO. But when he stands up the badge is missing. * When Edd, Tom, and Matt check the video's views, the number goes down. It is impossible to undo a view. * When Tom sees the camera through the window, his eye holes are pressed against the glass, which is impossible. Gallery Moviemakers2.jpg|Tom sees the video camera. Movies2.PNG|Make Your Own Movies! TitleCardM.PNG|The title as it appears in the opening credits. CameraForever.PNG|"This camera's gonna change our lives forever." Recording.PNG|Tom recording Matt getting chocolate from a vending machine for free. Smash.PNG|Matt gets crushed by the vending machine. EddMoney.PNG|"How are we gonna get any money doing THIS?" Youtubevid.PNG|Tom puts his video on Youtube. Watchingforviews.PNG|Tom,Edd, and Matt watch for views on their video. Discovery.PNG|"WOWEE! THIS IS FANTASTIC! WHY, THIS COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT DISCOVERY SINCE.....AIR." MUSTALERT.PNG|"I MUST ALERT THE ITERNET RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Destoryed.PNG|The Iternet CEO accidently makes the Iternet Building Explode. Make Film..PNG|Edd and the gang plan to make a movie. Thinking.PNG|Tom thinks up ideas for a movie. Tank.PNG|Edd getting a tank to use for props. SpecialEffects.PNG|Matt makes special effects. Shoedirect.PNG|Shoe finds actors for the movie. CryingDiwi.PNG|Diwi crying because he didn't make the part. Mike.PNG|Mike doesn't make the cut either. Laurel's shoes.PNG|Laurel's shoes. Whydidshegetthepart.PNG|"Why did SHE get the part?" MattonMattDVD.PNG|"Nonsense! What about my DVD?" StartMovie.PNG|Edd and the gang start making the movie, Space Cats. Sky.PNG|"Where do you think they come from? The sky?!" Attackofcats.PNG|Laurel gets attacked by a space cat. Capture.PNG|"I wonder what happened to those space cats." "You see that speck up there in the sky?" "Yeah?" "That isn't them. They're dead." Editing.PNG|Edd edits the movie while everyone else watches. DVDDone.PNG|"The DVD's done!" Yaymovie.PNG|They can't wait for the movie to start! EvilShoe.PNG|Laurel gets killed by Shoe. Reaction.PNG|Everyone's reaction after watching the movie. Oops.PNG|Everyone else's reaction to the movie. moviemakers_poster_by_eddsworld-d432a88.png.jpg|Poster Watch the Video Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqEIxlv0UTE&ob=av3e Category:Episodes